Once
by acegirl195
Summary: Once I was real. Once I was somebody's child. Once I could feel. Some feeling once in a while. Once I was here. Once I was somebody's friend. Once I appear. I will be real once again. What happens after Sebastian takes Ciel's soul? Unknown Rating
1. Prologue

"Will it hurt?"

His hands were chilled like the cool night's breeze, but I didn't shiver as they caressed the skin of my face, running over my forehead to the bone structure of my cheeks. I felt the black material of my well worn eye-patch removed gently with the swipe of a hand and slowly opened my eyes.

This would be the last time I would be able to look up at the nights sky, the last time anyone would see the cursed seal that was forever signed into my right cornea.

"I'll make it as gentle as possible..."

"Don't" the words came out without hesitation. "Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life into my soul."

It must have been the first time I saw his superior exterior broken for even a moment as he looked surprised at my words. He smiled almost gently before kneeling to the ground,

"Yes, My Lord."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the cold cement on my bench and closed my eyes. They say the last thing you do before you die is watch your life flash before your eyes, I had already had a front row tour through my life though. The childhood I hadn't thought to be taken from me, the deal I made with the very demon I was faced with now, enemies, supporters, allies, and life altering events. So many things happened, surely I lived a long life for my age.

Surely Elizabeth must be crying.

I opened my eyes again, only to have my sight engulfed by pale skin and glowing red eyes and then,

Darkness.


	2. His Butler Confusion

_It was warm, pleasantly warm._

_Shouldn't it be dark and painful? Not warm and comforting, yet strangely familiar. _

The boy pinched his eyes shut tighter before slowly opening them, expecting a gruesome sight of tormented souls and a pair of sadistic, demonic eyes but was greeted with something completely different.

"This is...my room" he sat up slowly, looking around at the old style Victorian room he had slept in for the extent of his life, tucked into the neat plush sheets of his bed in his usual sleep attire; a white night shirt.

This wasn't right, this was nothing like he had expected.

"Good morning, My Lord."

Quick reflexes led Ciel's sight right to the large window who's curtains the very demon controlling his soul drew every morning.

"Sebastian what is the meaning of this?" the younger growled in fury at the mean trickery being played on him.

"What do you mean, My Lord?" Sebastian slowly drew closer to the bed.

"Shouldn't I be in hell or where ever you reside? I doubt the term 'Hell on Earth' is meant to be taken this literally" Ciel sneered at the composed butler, tearing the sheets off his thin frame and beginning to burst off the bed before feeling a cold hand on his shoulder.

"My dear master are you feeling ill?" Ciel's face become enraged.

"Don't play me like an idiot!" a loud slapping sound echoed in the room as Sebastian withdrew with a stinging, red cheek. There was a long pause as Ciel looked at his butler with dark eyes. "Was the deal not fulfilled? Did you drag me through last night just to get my hopes up?"

"My Lord" Sebastian keeled to the ground with one arm cross around his chest. "Breakfast will be served in 10 minutes. This morning dish includes Early Grey Tea, toast with a light butter spread and poached eggs" with that, the butler stood and left.

Ciel growled in frustration, "That's not what I asked" he said and threw one of the fine pillows from his bed at the door.

It took a few minutes for Ciel to calm his head, feeling a wheel of emotions from waking up like any other morning when he was never meant to have another morning like this again. The boy slowly slipped out of bed and looked out the window. Simple green scenery just like every other day. Perfectly trimmed trees flowers standing tantalizingly for butterflies to hover over in a scene that looked like a painting.

"This must be a dream" Ciel ran his hand over the right side of his face and into dark locks of hair.

He began to pace slowly, back and forth, back and forth until he finally stopped in front of a mirror. He looked at his own reflection with wide eyes.

"The seal.."

It was gone.


End file.
